


Cute Kitten

by nek0mancer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash exhibits cat behavior, Ash is ticklish, Ash teases Eiji, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Head pats, Hes in love ok, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slightly OOC Ash, So Eiji tickles him, Teasing, Tickle fic, Tickling, asheiji, no beta we die like Ash, why did I say that, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0mancer/pseuds/nek0mancer
Summary: Eiji is fed up with Ash’s teasing and tickles him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Cute Kitten

Sunrises in America were really pretty, now that he thought about it.

It was easier to enjoy them when things had finally settled down and everyone around them wasn’t constantly trying to kill them.

Ash and Eiji found a small, but safe, hotel to temporarily vacate themselves. There was only one bed, and Eiji offered to sleep on the floor, to which Ash rolled his eyes and told him to get his ass on the mattress, and the two fell asleep. This is how Eiji ended up in his current situation, as he awoke to the warm sunlight peering through the blinds and the weight of a lynx snuggled on top him.

Eiji didn’t mind, of course. They were already pretty affectionate with each other. He hadn’t really expected this from Americans— especially not from a teenage a gang leader. Ash was so... special.

Remembering each time they’d exchanged affection between each other, Eiji smiled. The hugging, caressing... the _kiss_. 

He shivered at the memory, a blush forming. He knew Ash had only done it so transfer the message, but he’d be lying if he said it bothered him. 

Ash stirred a bit, causing Eiji to flinch. He hadn’t even noticed the blonde’s arms wrapped around his middle until they got a bit tighter, and Ash’s face buried deeper into his stomach. Eiji was partially sitting up, and reciprocated the gentle embrace. He smiled bigger and couldn’t help but run his fingers through the silky platinum hair; he was surprised by how soft it was. 

Ash’s eyelids fluttered a bit, and he slightly tilted his head, pushing it further into Eiji’s hand, letting out a sound that was as close to a purr as a human could muster.

Eiji suppressed his laughter with his free hand, he couldn’t help but find it cute. He scratched lightly behind Ash’s ear experimentally, and was rewarded with a mewl of contentment emitting from the other. 

_No wonder they call him a lynx_ , Eiji thought. Several minutes passed like this until Ash’s jade green eyes blinked open, and he moved his head up to look at Eiji, who froze completely.

Eiji began to stutter, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “A-Ash! G-Good morning!”

“What were you just doing?” Ash asked in a playfully judgemental tone, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips, that along with his half-lidded eyes made for quite the stern gaze, only making Eiji blush more.

“It’s not what you think!” Eijicried. “Y-Y-You pushed your head into my fingers. I was practically forced to do it!” That wasn’t the entire truth, but at least partially.

This caused Ash to laugh. “You’re such a bad liar.” He teased, neither seeming to pay any mind that he was still clinging to the other like a koala.

Eiji’s mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Ash had a ball embarrassing him like this, and rendering him speechless. “I... you... ugh! No, I just ー ”

“It’s okay,” Ash assured him, his smile softening. “It feels nice. Keep going.”

_What? How can he be so shameless?_ Eiji thought, but the truth was he wanted to do it, and continued his previous ministrations.

He stroked all five fingers through the soft locks, causing Ash to sigh in pleasure and put his head back down on Eiji’s middle. He closed his eyes once more, feeling quite comfortable. When the older boy brushed his finger around Ash’s ear, he let out a soft whine, shivering slightly at the touch. He’d always been sensitive on his neck and around his ears, but having someone touching it that he wanted to touch it made it actually enjoyable. 

Ash found himself gazing up at the other again, who still had a deep rosy blush on his cheeks. He seemed to be shy about what he was doing, while also enjoying it. Ash found Eiji’s flustered demeanor pretty endearing, such a change from what he was used to. 

“Hey, Eiji, want to kiss me again?” Ash asked, a finger pointing at his lips.

“Huh?! Where do you get off on asking that suddenly?!” Eiji stammered.

“Is that a no?”

“Uhhh,” Eiji replied, feeling dumbfounded. Ash was indeed bold, and it wasn’t something Eiji was accustomed to in his culture. “I... well...,” he started, but was interrupted.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to. That’s why I asked,” Ash soothed. Consent was everything, after all. He sounded a bit disappointed, but the smile on his face never left. “I’m sorry I forced you to the last time.”

Ahh, so that was it. Of course Ash was careful to make sure he wasn’t forceful of such things on others. A twinge of guilt tugged at his heart as he answered, “no! That’s not it. I... I liked kissing you!” He said. He felt strange being so direct, but this is apparently how Ash communicated, so he’d have to get used to it. 

“Oh?” The sly tone returned and he leaned up closer to Eiji’s face, gingerly caressing his cheek. He pressed their lips together, similarly to before, but this time was much less timid and more gentle than before at the prison. It slowly became deep and passionate as the two melted in, closing their eyes and moaning lightly. Ash playfully added his tongue, which surprised the other but nevertheless he reciprocated the kiss, neither of them dominant, equally sharing the pleasure in it. 

After a minute, Ash pulled away, leaving Eiji panting for breath. His face was still fully flushed, and his heart pounding fast. It was infuriating that it had this much of an affect on him from just a simple kiss, yet the blonde was completely able to keep his composure. Ash seemed to notice this too, because he would _not_ stop _laughing_ at him. 

“W-What?” Eiji asked nervously.

“You’re cute.” Ash said with a smile, eyes full of adoration. 

“Me? Cute? H-Hey, I’m older than you! You’re the one who’s cute, not me!” Eiji always felt the need to bring up their age whenever Ash said anything even slightly condescending, but it never did much good, since Ash had a lot over him.

“Whatever,” Ash said as he leaned up and put his mouth against Eiji’s ear, “ _kawaii_ _nyanko_.” He whispered in Eiji’s mother tongue, hot breath making the other shiver, and to make it worse, Ash bit down on the tip of it, causing Eiji to gasp and flinch away. His flush increased ten fold, and Ash let out another burst of laughter. He didn’t possibly think he could make Eiji blush even more, and yet there they were. 

Eiji seemed caught off guard for a moment, before his posture stiffened and his face became more serious, to Ash’s surprise. “Oh, you think that’s funny?” 

Without giving Ash time to answer, Eiji slid his arms underneath Ash’s and placed them on his sides before giving them a squeeze. Ash yelped and tried to break away, but Eiji simply wrapped his arms around the other and kept squeezing. “I’ll give you something to laugh about!”

“Wha-! E-Eiheheheheji! Wait- _AHH!_ ” Ash cried when the other continued squeezing his sides, drawing bubbly giggles out of his mouth. He hadn’t been tickled since his time in the house with Griffin, and he forgot what an insane feeling it was. It made him uncoordinated and all he could do was flail around, weakly trying to get away from the other and failing. 

“Eihehehahahajihihehe! No fahahair! N-No tickling!” He gasped, his cheeks flushing when he managed to roll over onto his back, only giving Eiji access to his stomach. He took advantage of the fact that Ash’s shirt had ridden up in all his struggling, and fluttered his fingers all over the bear skin. “ACK! No no no no— _nohohohoho_!”

Noticing the blush, Eiji smiled. “Now who’s a cute kitten?” He cooed, leaning down and kissing the top of Ash’s head affectionately. It was a contradictory feeling to the torture he was enduring on his stomach; the blonde desperately grabbed at Eiji’s hands to pull them off, but he would simply yank them out of the weak grip and throw them right back on. 

“E-Eiji! No! I cahahahan’t- AHH! HAHAHA NOHOhoho d-don’t-!” He tried speaking but it was pretty inaudible, since most of his voice was being reserved for laughing and trying to breath in between.

“I can’t really understand you, can you speak English more clearly?” Eiji teased, giggling himself now. Ash had a beautiful laughter and he could listen to it for hours if possible. Seeing Ash this loose and open gave him a warm feeling, whether Ash was enjoying it or not.

Ash on the other hand was going mad. No matter how much he squirmed or threw Eiji’s dumb hands off of him, they were right back there to continue the tickling. Oh, he’d get him back for this. But in reality, it didn’t feel that horrible. It felt good to laugh, and to be so secure in someone’s arms, sharing such a moment with one of the few people on the planet he trusted... it was just _embarrassing_. He was supposed to be a tough gang leader for God’s sa ー

“AHHH! EIJI, NOT THERE!” He cried when Eiji’s fingers traveled up his middle and poked around under his arm, he was horribly ticklish there and he wasn’t sure if he could stand it if the other took advantage.

“Not where? Here?” Smirking, he squeezed there again, causing Ash to arch his back and let out another wave of laughter. He squeezed his arms around himself to try to block Eiji’s hands, but only trapped them underneath. He wiggled his fingers as much as he could, and it seemed to deliver at least a partial effect because Ash was thrown into an intense fit of giggles that never ceased.

“NOOOHOHO EIJI! Plehehehe-hahahaHAHA NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” He cried, thrashing wildly only for a moment before he consumed too much energy and was left just a limp, laughing mess on Eiji’s lap. He kept it up for a few more minutes, and then finally pulled his fingers away. Ash was left breathless, chest heaving heavily as he sucked in much needed air. He still giggled occasionally, his face as pink as Eiji’s before and his eyes closed. 

“Hmmm,” Eiji hummed and smiled fondly down at him. He soothingly rubbed Ash’s back, beginning near the top between his shoulder blades and slowly moved down to caress the small of his back. This caused Ash to began purring once more, leaning into the touch. Eiji made a note of all his sensitive areas to keep in mind for the future, and let out a giggle. 

“See? Cute.”

“Shut up,” Ash mumbled, but his voice wasn’t at all threatening in the pleasure he felt from having Eiji stimulate his back. He laughed again, and kissed his forehead. 

“I.. really like you Ash!” He  said shyly. He might even love him, but he just wasn’t ready to be that direct yet.

Ash scoffed, but didn’t call out Eiji’s obvious attempt at holding back his feelings now that he knew the consequences of poking any fun at him.

“I ‘really like’ you too.” He responded, smiling and rolling his eyes. “Now tell me, Eiji...” he started, before forcefully sitting up and wrestling a bit with Eiji, until he had him underneath him on the bed and trapped between his legs, Ash looming over him evilly and wiggling his fingers. “Are you ticklish?”

“Wh-What? Ahh, AHHhahaha NO ASH!” 

**Author's Note:**

> everything hurts and i’m dying
> 
> i just wanted them to be happy damnhit....................


End file.
